


They Won Together

by StregataDalloStregatto



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Time, Plus Size Inquisitor, Virginity Loss, plus sized inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StregataDalloStregatto/pseuds/StregataDalloStregatto
Summary: Corypheus is defeated, the war is over.Inquisitor Demetra Trevelyan and her Commander Cullen are finally free to celebrate a new beginning.Together.





	They Won Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
> If you want to read more about my precious ones or simply see a blog full of Dragon Age and fantasy stuff, and Plus Size appreciation, this is my Tumblr: stregatadallostregatto.tumblr.com

 

“You managed to slip away.”  
Demetra smiled, turning slowly. She knew he would follow her as soon as he would realize she had done with her duties. How could it be any different, after that he didn’t look away from her all the evening?   
They had exchanged heated glares from time to time, smiling above the rim of their glasses. He had managed to go closer to her a couple of times, before being abruptly interrupted by the tenth toast or another request of details about her glorious battle. Demetra was happy to celebrate with her companions, her friends through uncountable dangers, the people who watched her back so often and with dedication. However, when the midnight was well past, the trays of food were empty and the bottles of wine had found new owners, she realized there was something else she was burning to have.  
Or, better,  _someone_ else.  
Cullen smirked, walking confidently towards her ”I thought I might claim more of your attention, after all.”   
There wasn’t anything she wanted more in all Thedas, right now. They hadn’t had a big amount of time together, after her return from the final, victorious battle. Just the time for some ardent kisses all teeth and crashing lips -   _and reassurances that she was fine and he was fine and everything was fine_. The Inquisitor had to bath quickly and attend the party Josie had organized magically for that very evening.  
After Demetra had managed to talk to him, to let him know that the victory was also his, that she was so proud of her Commander, she needed to talk with her friends too. Plans had to be sorted out and she wanted to share the joy of these moments with them too. But,  _oh Maker_ , how much she had carved to kiss him long and slow, running her fingers through his hair and on his bare skin. He had let her go, but his eyes betrayed the same hunger that was devouring her.  
Later, they had nodded to each other.  
Now they could take the luxury of saying  _later_.

Finally, it seemed that later had arrived.

She licked her lips, warm waves of desire pooling slowly in her belly “There’s something on your mind?”  
“Everything.”  
His voice was deliciously suggestive, a sinful promise under the surface of a single word.  
Knowing that probably her friends were watching them and yet not caring the slightest, she leaned against the door which led to her quarters, beckoning him with a look she hoped it was seductive enough.  
He smiled, following her without hesitation.   
When the door closed quietly behind him, a cheerful shout raised from the crowd in the Main Hall. Demetra chuckled and blushed, and Cullen groaned, grabbing her hips and heading her to the wall.   
“You know we won’t hear the end of this,” he warned, jokingly exasperated. She sighed, as he traced her cheeks with feathered kisses, before pressing his mouth on the corner of hers “I don’t care.”  
“Actually,” he murmured his lips just a breath away from hers “ me neither. I want you. This is all that I care about.”  
Demetra threw her arms around his neck, yanking him down. She was tired of waiting and she had no patience left anymore. Her need for him made her gestures almost clumsy, as she pressed hard her lips against his and pushed her tongue into his mouth as soon as he growled his approval.  
He crushed against her, mouth and arms and lust. He had clearly done waiting.  
Her body was shaken by shivers of arousal, and she moaned loudly when he pinned her against the wall forcefully, slipping his thigh between her legs.   
One finger under her chin, he forced her to lift it and allow him to deepen their kiss. His tongue stroked and curled around hers vigorously. She could taste the wine he had drunk during the banquet and a hint of raspberries. She smiled at him, knowing that he had appreciated the little Orlesians pastries. She sighed savoring also a hint of Cullen’s very specific taste, the one that was better than of any other thing she had ever tried. Before she could enjoy it fully, though, he was gone.   
Demetra blinked, but her protest died in her throat when he kissed the crook on her neck. His teeth scraped against her skin, his tongue soothed the red mark, and his lips sucked fervently the tender flesh.   
He pressed his leg a bit stronger against her womanhood and she sighed delighted, not resisting rubbing herself on his muscular thigh.   
A violent spark of pleasure made her pulse and cry out her increasing pleasure.  
“Yes,” he growled, grabbing better her voluptuous hips “Maker, you are… I… the things that I want to do to you!”  
His voice was strangled, the urge carved all over his face in hard lines and gritted teeth. He touched her then, little caresses which never lingered too long on the same spot. She knew he was confirming to himself that she was truly safe and alive, over and over. Entangled with lust, there were still fragments of fears and drips of relief. He pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and kissed the patch of skin under it. He bit gently her jawbone as his hands framed her face. He played with the hem of her dress, caressing her leg, then squeezing her breast. She treasured all of his touches, kissing whatever part of his face she could manage to reach.   
There were many things she wanted to tell him. However, those were for later. Her body was burning and all that she could think about was ripping their clothes off and finally having him inside her.  
“I want you too,” she whispered, running her nails along his nape and making him shiver. He was already hard against her belly, and she cupped him gently, squeezing him with her free hand.  
“You are so…”  
“Yes,” he groaned, pressing his forehead on her shoulder, grunting and thrusting in her hand. He put his gloved hands on either side of her head, using his bulk to pin her there. Cullen was towering over her, but fear was the last thing she was feeling.  
“Is it safe to assume you did think about this part for a while?” he whispered, tracing circles around his clothed tip.  
His chuckle was low and dark, his hips pushing towards her “Since when you returned. But… _ah, Maker, yes_ … but we were so fucking busy.”   
One of his hands grabbed again her breast. It wasn’t enough, not even remotely, for neither of them. Surprising them both, Demetra yanked open her top’s laces with her impatient fingers. Cullen’s hand slipped inside her loosen neckline almost instantly, growling in founding her breastband half down thanks to her sharp movements. He grabbed the supple flesh and kissed the top of her cleavage with wet, open-mouthed kisses. Cullen pressed his face on her skin, traced her breastbone with his tongue, made her tremble in his arms and plead for more.  
“Not… not here.” he managed to say “I want to see you properly. I want to touch you and make you come  _hard_.”  
“Yes.” she agreed, breathless. They disentangled themselves just the tiny bit necessary to be able to walk.   
They didn’t stop to touch each other, fingers laced together, quick steps towards her quarters.   
She cackled when Cullen stayed behind for a moment, double-checking the door’s lock. He winked at her, grabbing the back of her neck and kissing her until Demetra couldn’t breathe. She groaned when the iron of his cuirass touched her bare skin -  _the upper half of her dress had pooled around her hips, as they rushed toward the bed_. They frantically fought with the buckles and Cullen discarded the heavy breastplate on the floor. Demetra worked fast, freeing him from his vambraces, and he gently made her turn when she left her breastband falling on the floor. With clever fingers which revealed how often he had done that for her, he untied the last laces on the lower back of her blue and gold dress. Cullen pulled it and moaned lowly as the shining cloth fell on the floor with a gentle rustle.   
He moved her hair out of his way and pressed a kiss on the base of her neck. And then another on the expanse of her skin, following a path between her freckles and biting the curves of pale flesh he found there.   
And then another where her shoulder met her neck, and she knew he was aware of how much she liked being kissed there.   
Then, he stopped.   
Around her hip, running on her ribcage, freshly healed there were a couple of new scars.   
Before he could speak, she smiled over her shoulder “I’m fine, don’t worry. The healers took great care of me.”   
Demetra knew he had noticed the bruise on the back of her right calf, but he just held her.  
“Corypheus?” Cullen asked quietly, tracing gently the border of the thinner scar. She nodded, leaning against his frame and turning her head to kiss gently his temple. He hugged her like that for a moment, lips pressed on her skin. He whispered a prayer against her skin –  _a thankful prayer to the Maker for her return_. When he finished, he bit her skin “Maybe I should let you rest?”  
“Don’t you dare,” she scolded. Hearing his laughter again made her heart flutter and sing. Cullen lips kissed and nipped her flesh, sending bolts of pleasure between her legs.   
She knew he would leave marks and she was far too pleased to complain. Rolling against his clothed erection, Demetra was even more pleased to hear his loud groan. It didn’t matter how many times they had been together in this way, she still was in awe that her kisses and little touches could make him tremble and beg for more. Cullen’s hand playing with one of her nipples brought her attention back to the present. As thrilling it was feeling his rough palm caressing her breast, Demetra was desperate for more. She grabbed his hand, leading it where her pulse was throbbing and waiting for his touch.  
“So wet.” he panted, cupping her through her frilly panties. She wanted to reply something witty about a girl’s right to be excited when her lover was playing with her senses so marvelously, but she could just moan her appreciation. His voice spoke in her ear in a sensual whisper “Do you have any idea of how much I adore hearing you make these noises?”  
She nodded, and he rubbed against her clit in a slow, circular motion. Her thighs clamped around his fingers, and he spoke again before biting her lobe “But I want to hear more from that lovely mouth of yours. More and  _louder_.”  
He freed his hand and with her help made her underwear slip on the carpet. She turned slowly, as he hurried to yank away the remnants of his clothes. Cullen stole her breath away. He stood in front of her, warrior’s muscles wrapped in golden skin and eyes full of lust and devotion. She put a hand on the blonde hair on his chest and kissed the spot where his heart -  _the heart of a man in love and a warrior who had survived_  -  was beating fast.   
 _For her_.  
“I love you.” she exhaled, pressing her lips along the badly healed scar which ran angrily on his sternum and down to his navel. She repeated the words every time she touched one piece of offended skin. The urgency was still lingering between them, but its sharp edges had molten in something softer. She let him lead her to the bed. The cotton sheets were cold against the reddened skin of her back, but Cullen’s body was warm upon her. Her hands ran along his shoulders, testing them and marveling once again at how strong he was. Around her, he was shy grins, strong hugs, soft touches and passionate gestures.   
He was a Commander, but when the two of them were together, he was nothing but a man in love. When he was naked in her arms, she almost forgot he was also a soldier who had crawled his way through countless dangers and horrors. Almost.  
He was a survivor and a good man who was trying not to repeat his past mistakes. His strength laid far beyond is powerful, trained body. She kissed him, as he gently spread her legs and settled in between. He looked down at her and pressed his forehead against hers “Stay with me.”  
“Always,” she promised.  
“Demetra, tell me… tell me that you want me.”  
“Yes,” she said “yes, I want you. Please.”  
And then, he was inside her.  
Demetra arched her back, a breathless moan stuck in the electric air between them. He barely gave her a moment to adjust, before retreating and slamming back again. He set a fast rhythm. She moaned, grabbing him, her knees weak and her skin tingling. Later, they would make love slowly and gently. Now, they both wanted to sing their hymn to life. His thumb rubbed against her pearl, made her whining.  
The pleasure he was giving her was almost intolerable and yet it wasn’t enough.   
He thrust harder, moving both of them and crying out his declaration “I love you.”  
She gasped, her fingers digging into his back, savoring the sensation of his muscles darting under her fingers.   
Her healed warrior, her caring beloved.   
He thrust again, his hands holding her generous hips “I love you so much.”  
“Me… me too! I…” she stuttered, breathless, fighting to keep her eyes open.   
His dark pupils were devouring her, his muscles rippling with every movement, a bead of sweat running down his temple. Andraste, he was  _shining_ in the mid-light of her quarters and she wasn’t sure if she had ever seen him more beautiful and powerful and yet so human and delicate in her hands. She pushed his torso down and arched her own. She wanted to feel him closer and let him know they were safe and together, and Maker helped whoever would try to change this.  
“I was so worried…” he panted, his hips speeding up between her legs “so, so worried…I…”  
“It’s over,” she said, her hands buried in his curls.  
“Yes.” he agreed, passing one hand under her knee and pushing her leg up “But I need to feel it… _you_. Come for me.”  
The new angle made her feel full in all a new way and she gave up any form of control, letting her head fall back, her eyes shut. Her breasts bounced with every movement and he took one nipple in his mouth, his teeth rolling it, his lips sucking. Demetra cried out loudly at the sensation and he repeated the motion to the other breast, his tongue tracing eagerly the areola. She sensed her climax growing fast and shattered pieces of his name were all she could say, all she could pray for. He kissed her breastbone -  _spending a moment to nuzzle his face there_  - and then her mouth, making her mewl and gasp.  
He pressed his face on her neck, licking a drop of sweat and grunting against her skin “Come, love, come and let me hear you.”  
“Don’t stop!” she pleaded weakly, clinging to him with all she had. He didn’t. He grabbed her hand with his, the other still busy to push her leg up, and he changed the angle slightly. Just that little bit necessary to rub his cock against her clit.  
He panted and looked at her when her body tensed suddenly.  
“Cullen!”  
His name bounced against the walls of the bedroom as Demetra came, spasming around him, inarticulate sounds of pleasure swallowed by his roar. His cock twitched, answering the enchanting call of the ripples inside her wetness. Cullen’s climax exploded violently, making his shaft plunge inside her as deep as it was possible.   
They called their names.  
They rubbed against each other trying to prolong their shared pleasure.  
They fall together into the pure bliss, heavy, sweaty limbs entangled and breathing raggedly.   
Cullen let himself fall upon her, spent and heavy. Demetra nuzzled his neck, beaming. She loved having him in that way.  
They were both panting, she realized as he gently lowered her leg. Demetra didn’t waste time and framed his waist her plush thighs, the movement making him moan for the change of pressure. She didn’t have the strength to do anything more, but she still wanted to feel him as close as possible.  
“Maker!” he gasped, his forehead pressed against hers. She barely nodded, closing her eyes. He was still inside her. She could smell their scents mixed together and feel their hearts starting to slow down a bit. She slowly passed her fingers through his messy curls, tracing patterns on his skin. He shivered and moaned a broken sound.  
Demetra chuckled, forcing her eyes to open. He was still looking at her. She swallowed at the sight. When they were together like this, he was vulnerable, open, his heart bare for her to see. At the beginning of their relationship, she had been almost scared.   
Then, she had realized she was strong enough to support and love and cherished him as much he did with her. She could take care of him.  
They were a miracle.  
“I love you.”  
“You could repeat it as many times as you like.” she smiled, embracing him safely in her arms “I don’t think it’ll be never enough.”  
He laughed quietly “Good to know, my dear.”  
She sighed softly, her body heavy and relaxed “And I love you too, Cullen.”  
They lay quiet and sated between the embroidered sheets.   
From downstairs, the sounds from the party didn’t seem to stop anytime soon even if the dawn was quite close.  
“Am I crushing you?” he asked, his fingers playing with a long lock of her hair. She shook her head “Do not dare to move, Commander.”  
“As my Inquisitor commands.” he replies, kissing her briefly and letting his head resting on her shoulder.  
Knowing that he was feeling safe and happy wrapped in her arms and legs, hearing his quiet breath, knowing that they had survived the war, made her eyes fill with tears of happiness.   
He sensed something and looked up at her. She smiled between her quiet tears, as he framed her face with his hands. Hands which were calloused and big, a warrior’s hands that had fought and killed, but that were still capable to be tender and caring. She smiled, and he kissed the salty drops away one by one.  
He was a good man and she loved him.  
When his lips captured hers, they were salty and wet.   
“I’m so, so happy that my heart can’t contain it,” she whispered, fingers exploring his face. He simply nodded, their hearts singing the same song.  
Now and then, he kissed whatever part of her he could reach, and she rubbed her cheek against his hair. They didn’t fell asleep, but they floated through the night speaking soft words and whispering promises. She told him every detail about the battle against Corypheus. He tensed and listened, cradling her against him. She spoke about everything she couldn’t write in the official reports. The future generations probably wouldn’t care to know that she was terrified when the false Archdemon defeated Morrigan. Or that she hated Corypheus when he spat on the lives he had taken, she hated him more than she had before. More than she felt discovering he had corrupted the Templars and the Wardens. More than when she saw the death and the desolation he had cast upon innocents. More than when she visited the Dark Future in Redcliff.  
Demetra admitted to Cullen that she had felt a great joy in destroying the ancient Magister, and now she was worried she was the monster for that. She could tell Cullen she hoped Solas was fine, but for some reason, she hoped they would never hear about him again.  
He listened and caressed her back, washing away the tension and the worries.  
“Love?” he called at a certain point during the night, moving to look at her. She protested slightly, but he shushed her with a soft smile and a long kiss. Then, she saw him swallowing whatever fear he was feeling.   
“Now that things are going to slow down a bit” he started, his feet tracing paths on her calf “I’m quite sure Mia would kill me if I don’t take advantage of this and pay them a visit.”  
“Are you formally asking for a vacation, Commander?” she teased.   
He smiled, hesitant.  
“Would you come with me?” he asked quietly. Demetra looked surprised at him. Cullen cleared his throat, his hand stilling on her arm “If you want, of course! I would perfectly understand if you think this is too rushed or… well, I can’t even promise you a pleasant trip. I… it has been a long time since I saw my siblings and I’m not sure… I mean, I  _know_  Mia wants for me to go there, but it has been a long time since we were all together. I acted in a questionable way towards them.” he sighed, rubbing his forehead “I suppose what I’m trying to say it’s that I’d be more than happy to introduce you to my family, but I can’t guarantee you a relaxing trip.”  
“Cullen,” she smiled, pulling herself up and sitting between his legs “I’d be honored to come with you.”  
“Thank you,” he said simply, cupping her neck and pressing their foreheads together. But his gratitude lay beyond the simple words.She ran her fingers over his cheeks, smiling back at him.   
He wanted her to meet his family.   
She mumbled, kissing the tip of his nose “I hope they’ll like me.”  
He chuckled, grabbing her to pull her closer “They’ll adore you. This is the only thing I’m sure about. Maker, I fear they’ll like you even too much! I apologize in advance for their behavior.”  
She laughed and he watched her affectionately “You, without any doubt, make me the happiest and luckiest man in Thedas.”  
Before she could scoff and maybe deny his words, he leaned forward, kissing her slowly, holding up her chin. She hummed, climbing on his lap. His fingers cupped abundant flesh and caressed ample hips, barely stopping at the apex of her generous thighs. She mumbled an encouragement, spreading a bit more her legs, resting them on either side of his legs.   
He looked at her intently, his hands caressing her inner thigh. Goosebumps erupted on her creamy skin and she bit her lip closing her eyes. Demetra had silver marks along her upper thighs, silvery lines which lit her creamy skin up. Cullen remembered one of the first times they had been intimate. She was embarrassed and he had kissed them one by one to convince her she didn’t have to. The memory of her coming around his tongue and hands made him harden quicker. He dropped lower his hand, cupping her womanhood.   
“Do you want this again?” he asked lazily, drawing a path through her curls. Her toes curled in the sheets “I think you know the answer.”  
Cullen chuckled, pleased. With him or with her, she didn’t know.  
“Ready for me again,” he cooed, spreading her legs with his strapping ones and a little help of his hands. She pushed herself up, grabbing his cock and align it to her entrance. He backed her against the headboard, enjoying the view. Demetra dragged his tip along her clit, in slow movements. She couldn’t believe that once she had been shy and a bit intimidated to be watched with such hunger. Now, she couldn’t imagine being looked at in any other way. He groaned loudly, fists grabbing her sides “Such a minx.”  
She laughed lowly, coaxing his shaft in her essence “Patience is a virtue, my love.”  
She bit her lip, her back arching, as she let herself slowly go down. He filled her magnificently, his thick cock hard and pulsing inside her. He held her on his thighs, helping her to find a rhythm grabbing her hips and moving her body up and down.  
“Ride me,” he commanded, “Let me see you like this.”  
She pushed using her legs, sliding herself up to his length and then down. She did it again. And again. And again, basking in his growls of pleasure and the way he pressed his head against her shoulder, teeth gritted and muscles tense. He was her warrior who helped her to keep the Thedas safe and the lover who loved her through dark nights and complicated days. He was a vision of lust and sweat skin, but Demetra knew Cullen was more than his handsome face and sculpted body. He was scars and nervous glances, stubbornness, and integrity. He was the man who worked himself almost to death to be a better one and the Templar who broke old chains to be free and truly serve.  
And he was  _hers_.  
Demetra wanted to make him come first. To look at his gorgeous face contorting in pleasure, mouth open and eyes shut. To hear him shouting her name to the skies.  
She ran her nails across his torso, playing with the soft golden hair on his chest, leaning down to nip at his skin. She marked him with teeth and lips. The first light of the sunrise guided her, painting rosy and orange spots upon his body. She followed the guidance, and she touched him stocking his lust and his affection. He was thrusting slowly, almost lazily, in time with her pushes, pupils almost black in their hunger. She bit his lower lip, pulling it. He shut his eyes and she made him lift his chin. He murmured something and then groaned when she clenched purposely around his cock.  
“Again.” he pleaded, laying down and grabbing the headboard with one hand.  
She obeyed and commanded at the same time “Come, Cullen.”  
He shouted that could have been her name or a prayer for mercy.  
She sped up a bit more, clenching around him again and there he was.   
Cullen came with a long, stutter version of her name for everybody to hear. He filled her and her body followed his lead.   
She came with a quiet sigh, eyes locked on him.  
His fingers dug into her rolling flesh so hard she earned bruises for sure, but she couldn’t care less as she rode him for one last time before stopping. She slumped forward, panting heavily, her hands on either side of his head.   
She was sweaty and trembling and exhausted.   
They stayed side by side, their hands clutched together.   
Demetra wasn’t sure of when she fell asleep exactly, but she woke up slowly and well rested. She blinked, her lips spread in a radiant smile.   
The sun was up in the sky and boldly shining outside her windows. Cullen had rolled on her side of the bed in his sleep, his legs were entangled with hers, the hair tickling her skin. He rested on her pillow, and even in his deep sleep, he was holding her safely. She gently blew away some of his curls from her nose.   
Demetra had woken up other times near him, but that morning was special. She fought the need to touch him. Let him rest, she scolded herself. He needed it as much as she did. She looked at him, however.  
He was sleeping with his mouth slightly open and he mumbled something in his dreams. She held back a chuckle. He seemed so much younger, his face calm, his cheeks not so thin anymore. He would probably never be totally free of bad memories, but she wanted to help him to build new, happier ones.   
She laid there a bit longer, until the needed to relieve herself and drink something was stronger than her romantic thoughts.  
Demetra disentangled herself as gently as she could, tiptoeing in the little chamber she used as her bathroom. She took the occasion to quickly brush her hair and washed away the last remnants of her make - up. Looking at herself in the mirror, she grinned pleased noting the dark marks on her body. One on her neck. Three or four on her breasts. And also without looking at her thighs, she was sure she would find a couple of love bites down there.  
Her sore throat reminded her she was thirsty and in a desperate need for something fresh. She saw her discarded dress on the floor, but she wasn’t in the mood for a fight with its laces. It would be silly, anyway, she realized stifling a laughter. She had the half hope she could convince Cullen to spend more time in there, before facing whatever it would come next, once she was again the Inquisitor.  So she opted to simply wear one of her nightgowns since walking naked wasn’t something she was entirely used to. It was an irrational thing to do and she knew it. She was well aware that Cullen had already seen –  _and appreciated_  – every roll, freckle, and dimple on her body. And it wasn’t exactly shame for herself that made her so hesitant about walking naked. It was more a mixed of a hint of old insecurity, a good portion of Andrastian modesty and a real peril that a messenger in a hurry would come running in her quarters.  
The omnipresent crystal pitcher on her desk was full and she poured herself a generous sip of fresh water, letting some mint leaves falling inside. She rotated the precious glass to capture the rays of the sun, smiling seeing thousands of rainbows exploding between her fingers. It was a childish game, but in her private space, she was allowed to play it.   
As Inquisitor Trevelyan, she wasn’t allowed to be anything less than regal and wise. As Herald, she wasn’t allowed to feel fear or uncertainty. As Demetra, in the safety of her new home, protected by her friends and with the man who she loved near her, she was allowed to be whatever made her happy.  
Demetra felt dizzy, still unsure if she was living a marvelous reality or if it was all a cruel dream in the Fade. It was too beautiful: the war over, the Thedas safe, all her friends and her beloved safe and sound.  
But her body was pleasantly sore, and on her skin, she wore the signs of Cullen’s passion, she firmly reminded herself.   
It  _was_ real.   
The mint-scented water tasted fresh and perfectly cool and Demetra put down the glass only when a croaked voice grumbled “May I have some, please?”  
Sat on the edge of her bed, scraping his neck and stretching, Cullen sent her a lazy grin. He was gloriously naked and she wasn’t totally surprised to feel a familiar heat pull in her lower belly despite all what they already did. No doubt knowing to be watched and proving once again that he hadn’t any issue with that, he walked where she was standing. She had already poured some water for him.  
“I’m sorry,” Demetra sighed “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”  
“Do not apologize.” he shooshed gently, “I think I slept enough. Midday is well past!”  
“We deserved to rest.”  
He nodded, putting down his cup and pulling Demetra into his embrace. Cullen kissed her slowly, savoring the feeling of her in his arms, gently backing her against the desk.  
She regretted having the silk cloth between them, but he didn’t seem to mind. His hands traveled up and down her back, exploring it in slow, circular motions. Not that she needed to release any type of tension -  _not after a huge party and a passionate session of lovemaking_ \- but she wasn’t going to object to having his hands on her.  
Cullen, from his side, seemed to enjoy her leaning into his touch and he kept going.   
“Do you think we should eat something?” he asked, his thumbs rubbing her lower back affectionately.  
“I’m hungry,” she admitted “but I think we should just call for a servant. I fear that if we willset foot out from here we will be captured and send back to our duties.”  
“That sounds really terrible,” he grinned, peppering her face with little kisses.  
She gave him a shy smirk “I’m glad my Commander share my worries.”  
His lips slipped on her neck and he sucked her pale skin, tracing a path between her freckles with his tongue. She moaned quietly, letting her hands falling down.   
He whispered her name against her throat, when she wrapped her hand around his cock, teasing the tip with her thumb. She took a great proud in making him shiver and groan aloud all at once.   
Demetra chuckled lowly when she heard Cullen holding his breath seeing her gently falling on her knees, her hands traveling through his chest and the muscles of his torso. She kissed and scraped with her teeth his navel, making sure to leave her own mark there. She breathed just an inch away from the base of his cock and his hand slid between her hair. She planted a wet kiss on the base of his shaft, and then another and another, tracing all his length.   
He grunted and couldn’t avoid thrusting past her lips. She sucked eagerly, impatient to hear him made all the tiny wicked noises which made her so aroused.He threw his head back, leaning more heavily against her desk. Demetra gently traced the soft sack under his cock with her marked hand. He panted something, a wordless request for more. She accomplished, rubbing her legs together in a desperate try to alleviate her own need. That was for later, however. Now, it was his turn. Mouth and hands worked together, teasing out of him moans and growls of approval. She kissed, sucked and licked, and he was writhing under her touch searching for his climax. His ragged breaths told her he was close, so close, just a bit more…

“Inquisitor!”

It was a miracle she didn’t bite him, jerking abruptly away.   
“Inquisitor, I have some food here and the lady Ambassador asked me to…”  
While the messenger continued her speech, Demetra and Cullen stared at each other, utterly in shock.   
He was still hard and she still kneeled between his spread legs.   
After a moment in which they silently debated if laughing or crying, she stood up and grabbed again her nightdress, flying down the stairs.  
“Demetra, wait!”   
She ignored him, slamming the door open. The messenger was still babbling, and she wasn’t alone. Another one, younger and clearly so much wiser, was trying to stop her colleague, unsuccessfully.  
“Oh, good morning Your…”  
Demetra grabbed the tray “Thank you. Have a nice day.”  
“My lady, a moment please!” the woman stopped her, ignoring the horrified look on the scout’s face “As I was saying, lady Josephine and Madame Vivienne asked you to…”  
“I fear I don’t have time for this today.”  
“My lady?” a hint of disapproval tinged the older woman’s voice.   
Demetra discovered she didn’t care. For once, for just one single time, she felt allowed to be a bit selfish.   
She had saved the world, Andraste’s flaming sword, she was allowed to take one day off!  
“I think the Inquisitor asked you to let everybody know we don’t want to be disturbed until we will decide it’s time to resume our duties.” a calm and firm voice intervened.   
Demetra glanced at Cullen, equally surprised and delighted, as he smiled calmly at the two women, painfully beautiful and regal even in a simple pair of trousers, a shirt and barefoot.  
”The Inquisitor needs to rest. I’m sure the lady Ambassador will be understanding as always. Good day.”  
Before anyone could add anything, he closed the door with a firm click, locking it again.  
They ate the meal on the carpet, feeding each other with little bites of bread and butter, fruit, and biscuits.  
“So, were you serious?” she asked for the tenth time “Two days just for ourselves? Are you  _agreeing w_ ith the very idea of a little vacation? You do know what a vacation is, right?”  
He scoffed, amused “Of course I do and I’m perfectly capable of taking one. If you like my plan, that’s it.”  
“Oh, Cullen, of course, I agree,” she joked“I just fear you don’t fully get the concept. A vacation is when you pick a nice place, possibly with a good company, and you relax, without fearing the arrival of ambassadors, nobles, reports, crazy magisters…”  
He pecked her on her smiling lips “I can provide the company. And I’m quite sure I spoke clearly enough.”  
Demetra looked at him for a long moment “Andraste and Her Mabari, you’re serious, aren’t you?”  
Cullen pressed his forehead against hers, running his fingers through her hair “I’m very serious.”  
She laughed and kissed him.  
He yanked her up and she wrapped her limbs around him.   
She laughed even louder and he swallowed the sound with his mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your time, I hope you liked it! I love every kudos, but I simply adore the comments!!! So, if you want to say something, even also "I like it!", you'll make an author truly happy.


End file.
